Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate
Blade0886= Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The two best sorcerers of their respective universe. DC vs Marvel. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: We all love magic, as much as we love seeing those who practice it. Even though we would rather see them in a hospital than fighting crime. Boomstick: Like Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Wiz: And Doctor Fate, America's most unusual adventure character. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Doctor Strange Wiz: Born in... Boomstick: Who cares? We're so lazy that we'll be referring the same analysis than in our previous Death Battle, go and check it out. Wiz: Riiiight. Boomstick: You know it's the right thing to do Wiz. You know it. Doctor Fate Wiz: Doctor Fate is a lineage of sorcerers named... well Doctor Fate. Boomstick: That is why we'll be including the first Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson. We don't know when he was born, nor what his age is when we first saw him. Great. Wiz: Anyway, the first time we see him, he is on an archeological expedition with his father, in Mesopotamia. Boomstick: They found a buried pyramid, opened a tomb who let out toxic gas, and killed his father. If only they saw The Mummy... Wiz: Anyway, the being inside the tomb, an immortal called Nabu, was brought back from his suspended animation, and it was revealed that Nabu was waiting this moment all along. Nabu trained Kent to become a servant of good, the Doctor Fate. Boomstick: This dude has incredible powers through his helmet, he can travel through dimensions, create energy objects, teleport, tell the future and such! Wiz: His greatest feats however relie in his telekinesis, who at full power can move a planet, and his force fields, who wistood Aquarius's attacks for a whole week. Considering Aquarius was nigh-omnipotent at the time, that is a great feat. Boomstick: I mean, the guy wanted to destroy the universe. And you know what? HE SUCCEEDED!!! Except for the entire Justice Society, you know the guys who were doing the Justice League's job during WW2? Fate can even negate one of Superman's weaknesses, making him immune to magic. Wiz: Does that serve a particular purpose in this Death Battle? Boomstick: No, but it's cool to know how much more OP writers can make Superman. Wiz: Fate isn't without his weaknessese though. Although being very powerful, the removal of his helmet will remove nearly all his powers, except for immortality, invulnerability(shown as he resisted to the explosion of a blowing house without a scar), and telekinesis who at that level, can only move a car. Boomstick: He also has a limited amount of magical energy, which means he could run out during fight. Fate: I disintegrated him -- sent his very atoms careening to the farthest corners of a far-flung cosmos -- and knew, in that instant, the full range of sorcerous might which lay at my disposal. DEATH BATTLE! Blade0886 Strange is meditating in his office, when the orb of Agamotto starts shining. Strange: I never saw that kind of power! It merits investigating. He travels through dimensions until he falls in front of a man with a helmet. Fate: What business do you have here? Strange: I'm afraid you're too powerful for me to let you live. Prepare to live your last instants. Fate chuckled. Fight! Strange directly sent a series of magic bolts to Fate. Fate raised his hand, and all the bolts were deflected. Annoyed, Strange resorted to use his full power from the start. He took his wand of Wattomb and the Eye of Agamotto, and unleashed his power in a powerful beam. Fate replicated with an attack of the same kind, matching Strange. Strange: Your power exceeds my expectations! Fate: Please, I'm not even trying. Fate proceeded to magnify his beam, soon obliging Strange to retreat in a force field. He opened his hand, and created a portal, where he escaped. Strange: I need to find his weakness. Fate: And where do you think you're going? No one threatens me without suffering the consequences. Fate had used a interdimensional means of travel to follow Strange. Strange: I can feel the source of his power... it's that strange helmet!! If I managed to get it off... Strange concentrated on his telekinesis, focusing on the helmet. Fate wavered his finger in a disapproval way. Fate: T,t,t. I won't allow you to do such thing. The helmet held in place, and then Fate teleported in front of Strange. Too fast for the latter to react, he disassembled his body, transforming Strange into a soup of molecules. K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow, that was one-sided! Wiz: Indeed, what determined the power difference was ultimately Fate's ability to resist during a whole week to the attacks of a being who is able to destroy the whole universe with a single hand. Strange is nowhere near that level of power. Boomstick: And why that goddamn helmet didn't budge? That was Strange's sole chance to beat the guy. Wiz: As fragile his power is, Fate knows this weak spot too well, and the moment he felt Strange acting on it, he stopped the helmet from moving by using his own telekinesis, who is able to move a planet at full power. Easily stronger than what Strange would be able to move. Boomstick: In the end, Strange suffered of a twist of Fate Wiz: The winner is Doctor Fate. Who would you be rooting for Doctor Strange Doctor Fate Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No |-| Bigthecat= Doctor Strange_VS_Doctor Fate.jpg|Blade0886 Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|UTF DS vs DF2.jpg|Simbiothero Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|TheAncientOneG1 Description Marvel vs DC! It's a Battle of the powerful sorcerers and protecters of Earth who wins? Interlude Wiz: Magic the Mystical energy used to control and influence the environment Boomstick: And in such a Modern World these two Strong as heck Magicians wield it to protect the Universe like Doctor Strange Earth's Sorceror Supreme ' Wiz: And Doctor Fate The Wielder of Nabu's power '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Doctor Strange Wiz: Born in 1930 Stephen Strange was destined to become the Sorceror Supreme of Earth but endured a rough childhood that affected his attuidute Strange then went to University and became a Surgeon whilst being very arrogant '''Boomstick: Yeah turns out Strange wasn't really a nice guy he was quite stingy and mean to his patients and fellow colleagues but was still treated well Wiz: However in 1963 that all changed Strange was involved in a car accident that afflicted him with a Condtion that made his hands shake and pratically ended his career in Surgery the Doctor spent his money hopelessly trying to find a cure until he heard of a Magician known as the Ancient One who could help him Boomstick: Gathering his last belongings Strange found himself in the mountains of Tibet and found the Ancient One who refused to heal him however learnt that Magic was real and that The Ancient one's pupil Baron Mordo was trying to kill him turns out this Baron was also the author of Strange's pain Strange tried to warn the Ancient One ''' Wiz: However Baron Mordo cast a spell on Strange which prevented him from warning the Ancient one however Strange decided he wanted to protect the world from Evil and the Ancient One trained him to become the New Sorceror Supreme after him '''Boomstick: Strange was now a Master Sorceror and with the Ancient one's guidance began to protect the world from Magical threats Wiz: Doctor Strange is a Powerful Sorceror and has many ablites that he can use including teleportation firing magical bolts that can stagger Strong beings like Galactus telekinesis Casting illusions Boomstick: He can also use Hypnotism conjur objects from thin air become Intagniable and phase through solid objects and change an object into another object with his ablites ' Wiz: Strange can Banish opponents into other dimensions if their magic is weaker than his during the banishment he also control the elements and has Universal Awareness able to sense occurances in the Universe and threats to the Earth and read minds hd can also create portals to other dimensions ' Boomstick: Strange can also cast defensive sheilds to protect him from Attack one of the defensive spells he can use is the Sheild of Seraphim these spells have been useful in defending against other magic users ' Wiz: He can also say the name of a powerful being to cast spells like The Seven Rings of Raggadorr which has been used to protect the USA with Seven layers of powerful sheilds and with the Flames of the Faltine can wield Fire that can cause Ghost Rider great pain '''Boomstick: With the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak can summon red banners to restrain opponents however beings like the Hulk have been able to break them in the past with the Invisible Sheilds of Everlasting Enchantment he can use an auto-sheild to block attacks ' Wiz: He can use the Power of The Words wrap reality and control fire ice paralyse and even disintegrate opponents Strange can use Darkness of Divine Conduct Magic to raise the dead and steal the magical ablites of others in order to increase his ablites '''Boomstick: Stephen can also use the Images of Ikkon spell to cast illusions that can frighten off an army of Skrulls and Galactus Strange also has many magical artifacts he can use to beat the crap out of his opponent Wiz: With the Eye of Agamotto Strange can block and dispell Illusions protect Strange from telepathic Attackes as well as sheilding him from magic absorbing magical Attacks and firing magical bolts Boomstick: He has the Cloak of Levitation which enables Strange to fly at speeds of 25mph and can be summoned from across the Universe he can also travel through time with the Hands of the Dead with the Eye of Horus had can see things normally hidden to the human eye ' Wiz: The Book of the Vishanti can be used to cast sheilds and contains every counter spell to the Dark Arts Strange has studied it in order to enhance his ablites '''Boomstick: The Wand of Watoomb allows Strange to amplify and absorb magical attackes whilst the Orb of Agamotto allow Strange to observe the events of mutiple planes of exstience and entrap opponents ' Wiz: Strange can also project his spiritual energy out of his body in his Astral Form which leaves him unaffected by physical boundaries and enables him to travel extremly quickly possess others he is also strong enough to destroy planets 'Boomstick: Strange has had years of training from the Ancient One and decades of experience using magic he alSo is a master martieux artist having been trained in Kamar Taj which has used against the Mantis ' Wiz: Stephen is also a master strategist and is a member of many teams such as the Illumanti 'Boomstick: Strange has stood against the possessed Avengers beating the likes of Captain America Spider-Man Red Hulk and The Thing before restoring them to normal he has also defeated beings such Shuma-Gorath Dormammu and Baron Mordo has fought Death and fought in a 10,000 year War ' Wiz: However while Strange is an incredibly strong Magician he can be betean by being bound and prevented from speaking as needs to speak in order to use the majority of his spells and can be slow at casting spells he can also can only spend 24 hours in his astral form and he has human limitations and is still vulnerable to guns and knives 'Boomstick: With his spells magical artifacts and experience Dr Strange has earned the title of Sorceror Supreme ' Doctor Strange: We are inside the moment between moments. We may even be able to affect what happens when the quantum possibilities collapse into one reality. Our reality. Our future. ' ' Doctor Fate Wiz: Born around the begining of the 20th century Kent Nelson travelled with his father Archaeologist Sven Nelson and their travels brought them to The Valley of Ur in Mesotomopia. 'Boomstick: After exploring the valley The two found a Pyramid that contained the Ancient Sorceror Nabu who was frozen in time Kent then pulled a lever which caused poisonous Gas to be released killing Sven Kent began to grieve ' Wiz: Nabu appeared before Kent and offered to comfort the young boy by training him to become a Powerful Magician to protect the World Kent was trained under Nabu and became extremly powerful in the ways of magic. 'Boomstick: Kent would help protect the World over many years with Nabu's guidance and joined the Justice Society of America ' Wiz: He would meet his wife Inza and have a kid but would give up the majority of his magic 'Boomstick: Although at one point Kent would take back the powers and continue fighting his foes with his wife ' Wiz: However after the death of his wife Kent also died but not before his mantle was passed down to another person Doctor Fate was a powerful magician with many ablites His connection to the Helmet grants him all of Nabu's magical knowledge and experience he can cast illusions and and teleport to anywhere in the Universe as well as teleport other heroes 'Boomstick: Kent can hypnotise people become invisible and intangible and clone himself thousands of times in order to get an edge in battLe against his opponent ' Wiz: Fate can also use telekinesis to the point of being able to move a planet filled with space pirates into the Sun ... '''Boomstick: Try asking Luke Skywalker to do that! Wiz: .. Fate also is master of telepathy and can track the minds of others from across the Universe he can penetrate the minds of other beings and sorcerers dispell illusions and resist attackes from God-like beings Boomstick: He can use his ablites to warp reality and resist reality warping attacks Fate can also use his magic to create magical constructs of pratically anything from weapons to cutlery this ablity allows him to catch his opponent off guard and makes him unpredictable ' Wiz: Fate can also fire ankh shaped energy blasts from an seemingly unlimited reserve as well as control the weather '''Boomstick: With his ablites Fate can travel through time and change an object or a being's shape by changing it at an sub-atomic level allowing him to create a completly new object in this way Fate can also use fire and lightning in his attackes ' Wiz: He can control an objects magnetism and absorb the magical Attacks of others in order to keep matching them and redirect the energy at them Fate can channel electricity and mankind's Spirtual energy to fuel his magic if he needs to keep using his ablites in a fight 'Boomstick: Which makes him like Goku! ' Wiz: Fate's body is composed of pure energy this allows him to adapt to any situation and to absorb matter then convert it into energy pass through magical barriers and become a Giant 'Boomstick: Fate Can Astrally project his spiritual essence and fight his opponent this allows him to bypass all physical barriers and obstacles he can also heal others see into the future and cause people to age faster ' Wiz: He can target an opponent's soul and change it he used this ablity to pacify a Lord of Chaos and remove a Spell that was damaging Green Lantern's soul he can destroy physical barriers by just looking at them and banish opponents like he did with his enemy Mordru when he placed him in the Rock of Shazam which adds to his own power 'Boomstick: Fate can also utter the true name of The Egyptian God Ra to momentarily boost his ablites in combat and give him an edge against his opponent ' Wiz: Kent wears the Helmet of Fate which gives him access to Nabu's powers and Billions of years of experience Kent can cast spells using just his mind with the Helmet's power Kent also has the Amulet of Anubis which contains a pocket dimension and enables a spell called the claws of Anubis to be cast which makes Fate undetectable by any magical means 'Boomstick: Fate carries the Cloak of Destiny which contains a Pocket Dimension and the Orb of Nabu which obserb other's personalities and can see into the future ' Wiz: Kent can Fly using his magic at really fast speeds allowing him to keep pace with The Orginal Flash Jay Garrick and create Sheilds That were able to resist the Attacks of Aquarius who was extremly powerful for an entire week making Fate seem extremly powerful '''Boomstick: Kent has enhanced Physical ablity enabling him to lift a helicopter and surivive being hit by falling rubble Kent is a preety handy fighter having had Boxing lessons From Batman who has mastered every fighting style known to man Wiz: If Kent's ablity isn't enough Nabu can appear in the physical realm and continue fighting using the Powers of Fate while this is taxing Nabu's Omniscience experience and magical skill can be devasting to an opponent and lead to Fate's victory Boomstick: Fate has defeated the evil Mordru Mutiple times and has matched and betean the Spectre he was abLe to move a planet with his ablites been impaled and regenerated afterwards and damaged the Overpowered Pre-Crisis Superman with a small bit of magic ''' Wiz: However most of Fate's powers come from his helmet if it is removed during combat Kent can be caught off guard and defeated while Kent understands this and has taken precautions to prevent this it can still happen also Nabu is in control of most of Fate's actions which leaves Kent oblivious to what is going on the majority of the time '''Boomstick: But with his magical ablity and experience Fate is not to be messed with! Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results